


【杯拔】无法自拔（ABO）占位子

by xiaocheche



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaocheche/pseuds/xiaocheche
Summary: TV剧情向的会有剧里台词等主要是想以ABO视角看剧有缺陷A茶杯X真O装A拔叔相爱相杀





	【杯拔】无法自拔（ABO）占位子

月溅星河，长路漫漫，风烟残尽，独影阑珊；谁叫我身手不凡，谁让我爱恨两难，到后来，肝肠寸断。幻世当空，恩怨休怀，舍悟离迷，六尘不改；且怒且悲且狂哉，是人是鬼是妖怪，不过是，心有魔债。叫一声佛祖，回头无岸，跪一人为师，生死无关；善恶浮世真假界,尘缘散聚不分明，难断！我要这铁棒有何用，我有这变化又如何；还是不安，还是氐惆，金箍当头，欲说还休。我要这铁棒醉舞魔，我有这变化乱迷浊；踏碎灵霄，放肆桀骜，世恶道险，终究难逃。梦醒太晚！这一棒，早已灰飞烟灭…...

作者：关山难越  
链接：https://www.zhihu.com/question/52159072/answer/164719042  
来源：知乎  
著作权归作者所有。商业转载请联系作者获得授权，非商业转载请注明出处。


End file.
